Undead Love
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Sonny is alone on the streets of Brownsville, Texas. When she goes into the Mysterious village of Duntsville, who does she find? Will there be friendship, romance or just enemy rage. ChannY! If there was no Channy This story would not be living. R&R :P
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! This story I wrote so long ago but I think its kind of Good. Its a multi chapter and Its Called Undead Love. Its pretty good if you ask me! I dedicate this story to everyone who I talk to on Fanfiction! U guys all rock! Stay Awesome! :D**

**Prologue**

I'm Sonny Munroe, I am 19 years old and living alone on the streets. I live in Brownsville Texas near the creepy Village of Duntsville. It's a creepy neighborhood that I've only seen one person ever come out of. It was a man the same age as me. He hid himself with a masked hat all the time. I think he's alone like me but I'm not too sure.

Chapter 1! Yayyy!

I walked to the corner market to try and get free food but like always, the lady called security and I was hauled out. I am starving but I've learned to live with it.

I saw a creepy house and noticed it was in the village of Duntsville. Of course curious me had to go check it out, so I walked up to the metal gates surrounding it and pushed it open. I crept slowly to the house. I opened the door and it was dark. Only the light of the outside world, filled the house. I wandered around cautiously, making sure that nothing would pop up and scare me. I heard a cough and a tap on my shoulder. I was terrified. I built up all my strength, and turned around.

**Ok I know its short but its the intro to the story, You know? Well anyways, I hope you liked it! REVIEW! I love when people send me PM's. It makes me feel loved.** Hehe so if you could PM me that would be great with a cherry on top! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, This is Chapter two! I hope u guys like it! This day is gonna be updating day cuz I have a SNOW DAY here in Wisconsin! Any one else have a snow day thats in Wisconsin? Yeah, There with me! Wooot Woot! :P**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The guy asked in a furious voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone lived here, I'm so sorry." I replied nervously.

"You look very scrawny, may I ask why?" He asked.

"I..I um haven't eaten anything but an apple that I took from some guy in the past three weeks."

"Oh My! You should get some food!" He went into his fridge and made me a sandwich. I gobbled it up in a heartbeat.

"May I ask your name?" He asked kindly.

"Uh, Sonny Munroe."

"Ahh, never heard that before. Do you live around here?"

"Actually I live just about wherever I want to go." I said bluntly.

"Do you not have a home?" He asked now serious.

I started to cry and he came and hugged me.

"Shh...Its okay, you can stay with me." He said sweetly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sonny, Really."

I Barely knew the guy but somehow, just something made me happy when I was with him.

"Thank you...What is your name by the way?" I asked.

"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." He replied.

"Well thank you Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Your welcome, follow me, I will show you where you will stay." I followed him upstairs to a room.

"This is where you will stay. You get the bed and I'll take the air mattress.." Chad said pointing to the double bed with a pale blue comforter.

"Okay, I guess." I said shyly. I put my teddy bear on my new bed and fell asleep. I woke up and started to have a flashback.

Flashback

"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked.

"None of your business." My mom sneered.

I went silent. She pulled up to a deserted neighborhood.

"Okay, honey. I want you to get out of the car for a minute." Mom said sweetly now.

"Okay!" I got out of the car and stood on the curb. She slammed on the gas petal and drove away.

End Of Flashback.

I started to sob quietly but then I felt a hand rub my back.

"Oh, Chad, You scared me!" I screamed softly.

"Sorry, I saw you crying. I wanted to comfort you." He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I whispered.

I started to cry again and I dug my head under his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair as I cried myself to sleep.

Awwwwww**, Channy action even though they didn't kiss or anything. Now you know a little bit of Sonny's past, even though its not a good past. I promise to update soon! Love ya! :DDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Here's Chapter 3! Yayyy, were making progress! That's good. I dedicate this chapter to iluvchanny13 for being awesome! Yeah! Well, here's the chapter!**

I woke up with me lying across Chad's chest and his arms around me. He whispered to me, "Good morning, Sonshine."

I replied with a good morning also. He hopped out of bed and tried to pull me out of bed.

"Go away, I'm tired." I groaned.

"Come on, get up." He said.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Please?"

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"Okay, that's it!" He lifted me up off the bed and carried me down the stairs.

"Put. Me. Down!" I screamed.

"Nope, not until we get some food in your tummy."

I started to laugh and he did too. He put me on the couch downstairs and started to make breakfast. When he was done he ran to me.

"Here you are miss Munroe." He said in a horrible English accent.

"Why thank you sir Cooper." I said doing the same.

He jumped on the couch next to me and turned on some music.

"Oooh, I loved this song when I was like 6!" I said as I started to sing along.

"I think I'm falling for you, I'm falling for you." I sang.

He held out his hand and we danced around the living room.

"As were standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you, and we start to dance." I sang as we danced.

He chuckled.

"You're a great dancer, sonshine." Chad said smiling.

"Why, your not so bad yourself." I said.

He turned off the music and plopped both him and me on the couch.

"So, tell me about yourself, Miss Munroe." Chad said.

"Well, when I was 6 I lived with my Mom, Connie and my three year old brother, Elius. Until one day Mom was driving and threw me out of her life, here in this neighborhood." I said sadly.

"Oh my, that's awful!" He hugged me around my waist as I started to cry. He kissed my forehead.

"I don't know how she could get rid of such a beautiful girl like you." He said sweetly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes, you are truly lovely.. You are the gift that was left for me, the best gift anyone could have gave me."

"That's so sweet." I said quietly.

Before he could say anything I was asleep, safe in his embrace.

**Cute Chapter I say! Well Tomorrow is the superbowl and I say GO PACKERS! I'm a Wisconsin Cheesehead! Yeah! I'm proud to be it! Now I'm feelin so fly like a cheesehead! Hahahahah hilarious!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating this story! I've been so caught up with life and drama! Ughh! I hate drama! Well, not acting drama, but THE REAL DRAMA! It drives me insane! Well, anyways, here's chapter 4 of Undead Love**

I woke up in Chad's arms. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Why hello Sonshine, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, never better." I replied lovingly. He smiled.

"So, you want something to eat?" He asked.

"No, I will probably just sleep, I'm tired." I told him.

"But you just woke up." He laughed, confusingly.

"I know but sleeping helps me think."

"Oh, okay, I lo-"

I was asleep before he could finish.

_Chad's POV_

I love you Sonny Munroe. Wait no, what if she doesn't love me back? I just met her a few days ago and it's like I've known her my whole life. She is funny, kindly and beautiful. I will tell her I love her when she wakes up.

_Sonny's POV_

I wake up at 3pm alone on the couch. I looked around the house and I couldn't find Chad, so I decided to take a walk.

I thought about my mom and My brother, Elius. I thought if Mom abandoned me, did she abandon Elius too?

I felt like someone was following me so I ran. I ran faster and eventually hid behind a small building. I was breathing heavily, and then out of the blues, a burlap sack was thrown over my head. I screamed but It felt like nobody could hear me.

_With Chad_

I got home from grocery shopping and Sonny wasn't there. I looked around the whole entire house, not able to find her. I was worried. I all of the sudden, heard a faint scream in the distance.

"SONNY?" I yelled.

I ran outside and the screams got louder. I ran to the screams and it led me to a large house. I busted the door open and ran around the house like a lost hamster. Then, I heard talking in one of the rooms, with a familiar voice.

**Duh Duh DUN! Ohh, snap! Sonny's in trouble! Haha, this outta give the story a little zap to it. Hehe. Well, please review! Thankyouss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Here's the next chapter of Undead Love. This chapter is very action filled, so prepare yourself. He He. Well, anyways, on to the story.**

** _I Dedicate this chapter to YourxSoxHypnotizing for being an awesome friend on here. You Rock! XD_**

**To Sonny...**

"Why am I here?" I yelled.

"Because we want to ask you a few questions, that's all." The man said.

"UGHHH!" I screamed.

"Shh-" The man began, but was cut off by a loud holler.

"LET GO OF HER!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"CHAD?" I screamed.

"SONNY!" He ran to me, but was shoved out of the way.

"If you touch her, She will be history." The man sneered, pointing a gun to my head.

I suddenly started balling and Chad stared at me with his big blue eyes. He walked slowly towards the exit, making the guy think he gave up. He tip toed up to the guards, and knocked them out cold, with a big pole he found randomly on the ground. I stayed silent because I knew he was up to something.

He took a gun from the passed out guard and shot one of the two guys, then quickly shot the other guy. The guy fell, gun in hand, and pulled the trigger, while falling. I screamed, as the bullet shot right through my leg. I was crying even harder than before.

"SONNY!" Chad screamed, running to me.

He finally got to me, and wrapped me in a big bear hug. He looked at my leg and gasped.

"Oh my! This is all my fault!" He cried.

"No, its not. You saved my life."

He hugged me, as he ran his fingers through my hair. He lifted me up, and carried me out of the tall, cement building, heading to what seemed to me, like home.

**Yes, I know, very short chapter, and I'm sorry. But, was I right about all the action? Huh, Huh? Lol, any who, please review. It would make my day. xD**


	6. Authors Note Please Read

Alright, so the next chapter is the LAST chapter. I know, this is pretty short, but I have no where else to go, in this story. Soooo, the next chapter will be the last chapter. Sorry for any disappointment. But, I have plenty of other stories that are much better than this one.

Oh, and go check out iluvchanny13's stories. She Is a fantastic writer, and I can tell you, you will love her stories. Lots of Channy in them. xD


End file.
